epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Core
Thunder core.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Thunder Core.png|In EBF3 and EBF4 The Thunder Core is a al gun available for Lance since . Description The Thunder Core has a black and grey body with silver and pale gold details on the barrel, stock, and grips. It has a pair of glass capsules on its back - a cylindrical one near the barrel, and a large sphere further back on the gun. When active, electricity crackles through both cylinders. The Thunder Core is a magically offensive weapon which has remained fairly consistent in terms of the stat boosts and bonus abilities it provides. That said, due to the nature of the other weapons present its usefulness varies from game to game. The Thunder Core provides boosts to , and . Due to the removal of MP from EBF5, it solely raises both offenses in that game; furthermore, the Attack boost is very low in EBF5 whereas in previous games it was fairly close to the Magic Attack boost. In all games, the Thunder Core is capable of countering with a single-target Thunder elemental attack, dealing a small amount of additional damage and potentially debuffing Evade. Prior to EBF5 the Thunder Core could add on a Thunder attack when using weapon-elemental skills. The attack is single-target and can debuff Evade in EBF3 ''while in ''EBF4 it is multi-target and has a small chance of inflicting Stun. In lieu of a bonus skill, the EBF5 iteration periodically gives Lance status, letting him fire off a high-powered attack with little need to prepare. In EBF3 the Thunder Core provides a huge Magic Attack boost, tied with the Shadow Blaster and Red Vulcan for the second highest Magic Attack boost from a gun, surpassed only by the Steel Shark. It also provides a huge MP boost, giving it both sizable magical power but also the ability to keep on firing away with it. To top it off, the Thunder Core is capable of stunning foes with its Unleash. It is worth noting that due to elemental boosts, the Thunder Core's Plasmacross will be the single most powerful attack Lance can do aside from Limit Breaks. Despite an unfavorable Earth weakness, the Thunder Core has strong stats and is viable for an endgame weapon for Lance (though the Shadow Blaster's Dark resistance and inability to accidentally heal Akron may make it more useful). In EBF4 the Thunder Core still provides a useful Magic Attack boost, but it is now more or less average, meaning the Thunder Core is a far more standard gun than before. The Thunder Core now can inflict , which given Lance's lack of physical skills and the Thunder Core's solid Attack means that spamming Unload may be a reliable way of applying stun, with the five hits giving a high chance of inflicting at least one turn of Stun. The Attack debuff is irrelevant as the focus is on status infliction and the Thunder Core should be dealing damage with its Magic Attack. Regardless of increased competition, the Thunder Core remains a viable magically offensive weapon if one with a new gimmick and a lesser role. In EBF5, with the loss of the MP mechanic being removed, Unload no longer allowing for somewhat reliable status infliction due to length cooldown times, and even a bonus skill being taken away, the Thunder Core has lost several of its old toys. However, it does boast some nifty perks; its Magic Attack boost is above average, and it periodically gives Lance , letting him fire off the potent Hyper Beam for hefty damage. Although rare, this ability lets the Thunder Core dish out some serious damage. In comparison to the Heartstopper, the Thunder Core is more focused on magical damage and does have a few unique perks, though the decision to use either one is a matter of personal preference. The Thunder Core resists , in all games, though it also resists in EBF4 and EBF5, along with and Disable in EBF5. ''In ''EBF3, the Thunder Core has a 30% weakness to . This is not present in any other game. Found inside a chest in Kitten Kingdom Ruins. Level 4: Counters with Plasma. Level 5: May cast Plasma. Unleash: Magic which stuns the target. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = –30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |item21 = Magnet |item21number = 1 |item31 = Magnet |item31number = 2 |item32 = Microcontroller |item32number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magnet |item42number = 3 |item51 = RAM Chip |item51number = 2 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 5 |item53 = Magnet |item53number = 1}} Found in the Waste Disposal Plant, in the top-left chest on the screen with levers III-V. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |Element % = 50% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 20% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = (25%) |Element = Thunder |item21 = Blank CD |item21number = 2 |item31 = Springy Spring |item31number = 2 |item32 = Glass |item32number = 1 |item41 = Plasma Ball |item41number = 2 |item42 = Glass |item42number = 1 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Glass |item52number = 1}} Found inside a chest in the Rainbow River, one screen south of the No Man's Land Slime Cat; the chest is hidden behind some trees and guarded by some foes. * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = Thunder |Element % = 50% |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 25% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 4 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 1 |item41 = Yellow Flybot |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Yellow Flybot.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Super Tape |item42number = 6 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Glass Shards |item52number = 5}} * * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element = Thunder |Element % = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 55/5 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AutoSkillChance = (19%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Glass Shards |item31number = 4 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Super Tape |item42number = 6 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Glass Shards |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance